blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Katwolfie/Drawing Tablet
I got my Drawing Tablet. My main project is a story about an OC. It's one picture, but will explain a lot. :3 _____________________________________________________________________ Story Blackbird was a rather pleasant fellow. Sweet, kind, loving to his family. He was attached to his pack and friends, and was the most trustworthy wolf of his time. But what he was more loyal to was himself. Not in a bad way, of course. He simply believed in his own words. Believed in his faith. Believed in love. Now that was the highest of them all. He had many she-wolves that could love him. One above all was named Kari. He always wished to call her his sister, but he never understood anything more. She loved him, and that’s how it lasted. Until…until she knew. Until she knew that Blackbird didn’t feel the same. She rejected him, seeing no reason to continue the friendship, purely lying. In her thoughts, Kari thought she’d find another one to love and reunite her friendship afterward. Why? Perhaps being around Blackbird would make it hard. The wolves would assume that she and him were together. That was a fatal mistake. She found a nice wolf. A big gray male, mellow, good-natured, rippling with strength and could silence trespassers with a glare. His name was Keno. Blackbird felt it in his heart the day she rejected him. A new longing. The birth of his true feelings. But it was all too late. He desperately struggled to please her. Every day he would leave a rabbit in front of her den before he went to sleep at night. Every day it was rejected. Kari did indeed feel bad for Blackbird, and pulled him to the side. She told him everything—that she never wanted anything more, and that they could lean on each other another day. He was baffled, not telling her of his true feelings. And still, the rabbits he would catch would end up outside her den. With more emotion coming in tears of Kari in the next moments, with Keno at her side, smiling. Keno thought it was an extra meal for the now-expectant with pups she-wolf. But it was much, much more. It came the day where Kari was patrolling the border, although life was stirring in her belly. She and Keno were approaching the frozen lake, the ice shimmering like stars. Each white sparkle was a supernova in its own. Kari scented the air, and then padded onto the ice. No cracking echoed below her. ''Rabbit, ''she realized inwardly. She got an idea. Perhaps, in thanks to Blackbird, she herself could catch him one. So, step by step she crossed the frozen waters, eyes gleaming with passion. ''Boom. '' Kari froze. Human hunters were across the lake, rifles raised and pointed at her. Keno screeched, running over to them. He snapped his jaws shut on the hunter’s arm, making the trigger click, sliding the gun to the side. Shattering ice inches away from Kari. A black streak blasted towards Kari. She moved backward, slowly and carefully. It was Blackbird. He pushed her to safety, towards the strong, thick ice, not broken by gunshot. He froze, legs buckling beneath him. “I love you.” The ground erupted under him, and Blackbird disappeared under black waters. As he drifted slowly under, looking at the tempting light above, he was doing nothing but thinking. No anger, revenge, or hate lurked in his dying mind, which was close to shutting off completely. Nothing but love. For he was only loyal to love. What would be his reward, had he been loyal to revenge? His yellow eyes slowly closed, but thoughts were still running through his mind. He would never see Kari’s face again. But the love was still there. Why? You can guess. Love was loyal to his followers. Kari found herself in the middle of the woods, one moonlit night, mourning the loss of her dear friend. She had a small memorial for him, that she planned to show her day-old pups once they were old enough. She had some of his fur from his nest. She had a tooth stuck in the bones of his last meal. She had his reassuring presence there any time she went. And, sitting in front, was a freshly-caught rabbit. __________________________ Progress I made the sketch. What will be changed: *Anatomy will be better, and paws especially. *He will be flipped over after he's finished *There'll be a background *Tail shorter *Be longer *It's honestly a sad story to it, but it'll be explained once I'm finished with this drawing. :3 Category:Blog posts